


in the morning light

by orphan_account



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, M/M, literally the fluffiest sapfest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4677101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(But today the secrets are a little louder and more transparent. Judal, smiling in his sleep. His arm flung over Hakuryuu’s waist. Their legs a tangle in the sheets. His hair a burst of silver on the white pillowcase.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	in the morning light

 

 

The morning light that spills out across their backs is cold and high and blue, and it tells Hakuryuu secrets while slashing across the pictures on the walls. One, a little frame of the stars settled deep into the ocean, vast and endless (I missed you). Two, a boy lounging defiantly on the curb, yellow popsicle dripping from his hand (It’s been a long time). Three, the summer sun red and slipping over the shapes of treetops (I looked for you). Four, the backside of another boy -- stiff, uncertain, like a string tightening around his spine, pulling him back while he walks away (I fought for you). And five, two shadows slotted together, cramped into midday heat and excitement, the pavement speckled (I want to stay with you).

Hakuryuu lets out a soft breath and pushes his face into Judal’s shoulder. Judal sleeps on the side closest to the window, gets warmed like a cat by the coming of the new day. The silence that tucks itself under the edges of their bodies usually comes like a warning, because Judal’s angles are sharp -- elbows, jaw, the tilt of his nose, the bone jutting out the side of his ankle, the sections of his spine -- and wont to poking holes into ricepaper-fragile moments like this. One of these days Judal’s going to look at Hakuryuu and think: _this isn’t enough_ and leave, and the conversation that lingers unspoken in the quiet has Hakuryuu biting his lips.

But today the secrets are a little louder and more transparent. Judal, smiling in his sleep. His arm flung over Hakuryuu’s waist. Their legs a tangle in the sheets. His hair a burst of silver on the white pillowcase.

( _It was dark, before, wasn’t it?_

_Yeah. Judal’s grin is sharp, his eyes like spilt blood._

_What happened?_

_Got grey hairs looking for you, idiot_.)

“Hakuryuu,” Judal murmurs. He turns his head, peers hazily out through his bangs. “Th’fuck are you doing?”

 _I love you_. It’s on the tip of his tongue, trembling with daring. Hakuryuu offers up a kiss instead, watches it sink into Judal’s skin with an idle focus. “Waking up.”

Judal must have his mind stuck on the other side still, because his brow furrows. Hakuryuu likes that about him -- how easily confusion is displayed on his face, how quickly his emotions dance. “There’s… few hours til they come.” He opens his mouth into a long, dragging yawn. The inside of his mouth is red. More blood, more history, more reminders of whatever hard-fought battle he ripped through to get to Hakuryuu in time. It’s sweet, too. They’d eaten cherries the night before, messily, red juice pouring brightly down his chin like heartsblood.

“Til who comes?”

“Y’know… them.” He yawns again, and then wakes up a little more, clears up the past from his eyes. Tosses a cursory glance at the alarm clock, gives up on finding his glasses before the thought even flits across his face. “Go back t’sleep, it’s … six? On a Sunday morning.”

 _It’s 8, actually._ “Hakuei is coming over for breakfast.”

Judal drags himself sideways and settles half onto Hakuryuu’s body. His skin is feverishly warm despite the morning. “I’m hungry now,” he declares, bold and not entirely thought out. Hakuryuu’s face warms as Judal mouths along the side of his face, kitten licks the skin under his eye. “We can take her out to some cheap place later --” Hakuryuu tries to swat at him, but gives up with a weak flop of his hand -- “I dunnoooo.” A eager bite at the corner of his jaw. “You’re bein’ all weird this morning.” A pause, while he nibbles sleepily at his ear. “So?”

They’re going too fast. That’s what Hakuryuu tells himself: going too fast, tumbling over the edge of slow realization and falling headfirst into obsessive and all-consuming. But this isn’t a world as cruel and unforgiving as the last one. And the secrets tickle at him from where they’re lodged on the inside of his ribs. He shoves Judal away to roll onto him instead, bumping their noses together. “Wasn’t all the way awake, then.” Judal arches up to meet him, like instinct. He takes a moment to admire the stripes of their hair together, black on white on black on white. Judal glitters beneath him like an endless eternity.

So Hakuryuu curls over on top of him, lets the morning light pass his own secret back to Judal.

 

(Me, too.)

 

 

 

 


End file.
